Candidate: Immediate Career Goal: my immediate career goal is to continue my development as an academic hematologist and independent investigator. My major focus is that of basic research. My principal area of investigation involves the molecular biology of the neutrophil integrin molecules. Candidate: Long-Term Career Goal: My long-term career goal is to devote the majority o my time (80-90%) to basic investigation of myeloid differentiation. Role of FIRST Award in Developuent As An Independent Investigator: The FIRST Award will provide the resources and time for me to pursue my own research ideas in my own laboratory at the Seattle VA Medical Center. Institutions Development Plans and Enviroment: The Seattle VA Medical Center and the Department of medicine at the University of Washington School of Medicine are very supportive of the development of basic research in general, and my research program in particular. The Seattle VA Medical Center is an integral part of the University of Washington Medical Program, and a major aspect of the Seattle VA Medical Center is a Medical Research Service with a number of independent investigators supported by NIH and non-NIH funds. The Seattle VA Medical Center has made a major commitment to the understanding and treatment of hematologic disorders with an active bone marrow transplant facility and five research laboratories studying various aspects of hematopoiesis. In addition, the University of Washington School of Medicine and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center provide Seattle with a rich diversity for study of hematology and hematologic malignancy. Brief Sununary of Research: The goals of this research are to: 1) identify the regulatory sequences involved in the retinoic acid-induced transcriptional activation of the neutrophil CD18 (beta) subunit gene in differentiating HL-60 promyelocytic cells, and 2) identify the regulatory sequences involved in the retinoic acid-induced stabilization of the CD11b (Mac-lalpha) transcript in differentiating HL-60 cells.